Just Tell me How
by AJsHellCat
Summary: sequel to Back to the Island.


**_Author's note:_** well, I thought about it and yes! I decided to put up a sequel to my little blurb: Back to the Island, which I recommend you read first or this won't make sense. This is it! I hope you all enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** Bloody Disney owns everything! I don't.

"_Just tell me how, Tia. Just tell me how…"_

Elizabeth thought back to that conversation she'd had with Tia Dalma only a few days earlier. How she'd told Elizabeth what to do and who was going to help her. In the beginning, Elizabeth had thought that perhaps Tia was mad and her quest to bring back Jack impossible.

And yet, here she was, aboard a ship called "The Lucky Clover" with a reincarnated Barbossa, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Will out to do just that.

It didn't matter how ridiculous their endeavour seemed to be, she'd come to realize. The only thing that mattered was that it was a possible way to save the man she loved. And for that reason, she would give it a try.

_I'll stop at nothing to find you again, my love…_

That's when she wondered just what the Ends of the Earth would be like. What was this unknown land where Jack's soul resided? Was it a place of peace or a place where Jack would be suffering as if in Hell?

The idea of his being in pain only caused her to become more anxious. She paced the deck, staring out into the horizon.

"Lass, ye be lookin' wound tight." Elizabeth turned and saw Gibbs standing next to her.

"I'm nervous." She answered honestly.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "As we all are." He studied her expression for a few long moments before speaking again.

"I must ask ye this, Miss Swann, do ye have…feelings for Jack?"

Elizabeth turned to Gibbs, giving him a look of surprise. "What?" she responded, not entirely sure if it would be safe to answer yes or no.

"Jus' from watchin' you two on the ship durin' our search for the chest, I got that feelin'. And be truthful now, lass."

The last part of his statement, she mused, made him sound like a patronizing father.

"What are you going to do with my answer, Gibbs?" She asked. She would not have him running off to tell Will. That she would do herself when the time came.

He gave Elizabeth a serious look and then leaned towards her so that only she could hear him.

"If there's anythin' I stay away from it's interferin' in people's love lives."

There was something in Gibbs's voice that made her believe him.

"Well, yes I do. I love him."

Gibbs smiled at her answer. "Good. You'll be good for him, lass."

His complement made her smile back at him. "Thank you, Gibbs. But first, we have to find him and save him from this 'Ends of the Earth' that Tia Dalma mentioned."

"Aye." Gibbs agreed. "There are lotsa stories about that place."

Intrigued, Elizabeth decided to ask him about them. Gibbs, of course, being the enthusiastic storyteller that he was, launched into said tales.

"They say," he began dramatically, "it's the place where all the victims of Davy Jones go to wonder about, confused and lost forever."

"Oh god, you think Jack is suffering this way?" Her face took on a look of sadness and regret.

Gibbs patted her shoulder. "It is possible, lass, I won't lie to ya 'bout that. But, no one knows for sure. What I told ye is only a story, nothin' more."

At that moment, Elizabeth hoped it indeed was only a figment of a pirate's imagination as Gibbs had suggested. She wouldn't be able to stand it if it was true.

"Now, lass, be sure ye keep it together for Jack." Elizabeth nodded and then stared back out at the ocean. Gibbs left her side to go below deck for much needed sleep.

Deciding that turning in might be a good idea, she turned to head below. However, as she did, something caught her eye in the water. Curious, she leaned down as far as she could and tried to make out what the item was in the dark. Her eyes widened as it came into a beam of moonlight.

_Jack's compass! _

The look of it was unmistakable. It indeed was that very object.

Elated, Elizabeth wanted more than anything to retrieve it, to have a piece of him with her.

_And, since it leads you to what you want most, it'll help you find Jack!_

Carefully, Elizabeth lowered one of the longboats down the side of the ship low enough so that she could scoop the compass up. Once she had it, she raised it back up and hopped back on deck.

Unable to help herself, she flipped it open. The needle spun as it usually did then settled on a direction just a little bit to her left.

_We have our heading…_ she thought happily.


End file.
